


On the Sidelines

by EradiKate



Series: Watchful Eyes [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Cullen hates Halamshiral.





	On the Sidelines

Katrin fits in here, reminding him that she is nobility.  Even though the glittering Orlesian court sniffs about upstart Free Marchers, eyes are drawn to her, a slender figure in the red uniform Josephine insisted they all wear.

 

She moves through the ballroom freely, the grace she displays in battle turned to a softer purpose.  For his part, Cullen finds himself standing stiffly in a corner, turning aside invitations to dance even more rigidly than he’d first rebuffed Katrin’s advances.  The Orlesians are persistent, though, and he quickly wearies of fending off admirers.

 

Leliana is no help.  He’d believe she was really an airheaded lady-in-waiting, but he has seen what she’s capable of.  In an infuriatingly sweet, lilting voice, she rebukes him for his standoffishness. “We are here to represent the Inquisition, Ser Rutherford, not to act like scarecrows.  Do try to relax.”

 

_ Piss on that, _ he thinks, and scowls accordingly.  It comes as no surprise to him that Dorian is rather enjoying himself, and even Cassandra has smiled at least twice so far.  The greatest betrayal, though, comes from Varric. He may be slightly rough around the edges but from the broad grin on his face, the ball is a treasury of intrigues and conceits that he’ll soon work into his next book.

 

The diplomatic smile hasn’t faded from Katrin’s face for a moment, but a glimmer of genuine merriment dances in her eyes as she teases him about his hangers-on.  He is less amused. One of the foolish courtiers pinched his backside and now they’re all trying to duplicate the feat.

 

When his lady disappears, though, he spares no thought for the silliness of the party and instead thinks only of Katrin’s safety.  He knows well enough that she is no stranger to fighting and she has braved far worse. Still, Halamshiral is treacherous and any Orlesian mask could hide the wicked eyes of an assassin.

 

It is very nearly a relief when she returns, although it is to challenge the grand duchess.  All eyes are on Katrin as she enumerates Florianne’s crimes, and he forces himself to watch the traitor.  Katrin seems supremely unaware of the attention, radiating an icy calm even as the duchess flees. Taking the briefest moment to ensure Leliana and Josephine are with Celene, she once again dashes off to save all their skins.

 

_ Maker watch over her, _ he prays.   _ Watch over us all. _

 

He is long past feeling self-conscious about his affection for her.  He is at the door to the vestibule ostensibly to protect the guests, but in reality it is so that he can be by her side at a moment’s notice.  Whatever is happening in the courtyard, he cannot bear the thought that she may need his aid.

 

In a way, the aftermath is almost harder to handle.  He can see that she is exhausted, but everyone wants to pay their respects to the Inquisitor, now that she has done something concrete to benefit them.  She is in no danger, but her outward serenity is showing cracks. When it is time for the midnight supper, she murmurs an apology to no one in particular and slips out the glass doors to a balcony.

 

This is his moment.  He follows her, as relieved as she is to be away from the chatter.

 

“I fear I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask.  May I have this dance, my lady?”

 

The smile he receives in response is better than a hot meal and a full night’s sleep for restoring him.   _ Perhaps the Winter Palace isn’t so terrible after all, _ he thinks as he draws her close.  Katrin is safe and happy in his arms.  For the moment, they can simply be.


End file.
